Sticks and Stones
by DracoGal.3
Summary: High school au taking place in the real world. After his sister and mother died, Nico and his father decided to move. Being the new kid is never fun, especially when you have as many problems as Nico, but something about the blond smiling boy makes everything better. Warning: self-harm. suicidal thoughts. NO smut
1. Epilogue: Sticks And Stones

Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me.

Whoever came up with that was an idiot. No matter how hard you try words will always hurt. No matter how much you try to forget it you will always remember what people said. It should be:

Sticks and stones may break my bones but those wounds always heal. Words will leave a lasting mark that you will always feel.


	2. Chapter 1: Sun Boy

It was my first day at Camp Half High School. Just starting my junior year and I was the new kid. The weird kid. The kid that nobody liked. Why did my dad have to move? Why did they have to die? Why did they have to leave me? Why couldn't they just have survived? Why did the drunk driver have to be the one to survive? Why did he have to kill my sister and my mother? Why did this happen to me? Why?

I looked up from my doodles as the bell rang. School was starting. Kids filed into the class, high fiving, jumping around, yelling across the room. It was complete chaos. I slumped further into my desk hoping no one noticed me. Unfortunately, it didn't work.

A boy looked over before slowly walking towards me. He looked the exact opposite of me. His hair was a bright yellow, his face a dark tan. A large smile covered his freckled face, right under two ocean blue eyes. Even his clothing had an extreme glow.

"Hi." He smiled down at me. It was alarming how wide his mouth could become. "I don't think I've met you yet. My name's Will, I'm the student body president." Of course Mr. sunny would be the student president. His smile could blind anyone's judgment.

"What's your name?" He said as he stuck out his hand. I glared at it before deciding to reply.

"Nico." His smile faded a bit at the hostility, but it quickly returned to its full shining glory.

"Well Nico, it's nice to meet you."

I thought about saying "I couldn't say the same" but decided that was too much effort. Instead, I just grunted. He just hummed and wandered off, probably to annoy some other kid.

I glanced at the clock. We still had a few minutes until homeroom started, so I went back to drawing. I wasn't working on anything big, just making designs actors the page.

Right as the second bell rang the teacher burst into the room. He was a middle-aged man with blonde-grey hair and a trimmed beard. He sat in a wheelchair, a blanket covering his lower half.

"Hello class, I'm Mr. Chiron. Most homeroom classes are reserved for work from other classes. My class is a bit different. Each day I will be teaching you, and assigning homework." The entire class groaned. "But I am sure you will enjoy the work. Today you may do whatever you want." The class cheered.

"Oh, and before I forget." He wheeled to his computer and turned on the projector. A seating chart appeared on the board. I silently groaned. I DESPISE seating charts. I'm always placed next to people who hate me, or in a spot I hate. I moved closer to the board, trying to spot my name in the sea of fuzzy words. After a few moments, I was able to find it.

The spot itself wasn't terrible- halfway back, right next to a window- it was my table partner that was terrible.

I walked over and sat as close to the wall as possible.

"Hey Nico, it's nice to see you again." I glared at him. "So… you draw?" I glanced down at my desk, my notebook lying wide open.

"Yeah," I mumbled as I shoved my notebook into my bag.

"What else do you like to do?"

"Sleep." He laughed at this. Genuinely laughed. I wasn't even trying to be funny.

"Who doesn't?"

"People who are dead." his smile dropped at this.

"Yeah. I guess they don't really care for sleep." I turned away from him to stare out the window. Trading one sun for another.


	3. Chapter 2: Choir

My next three periods were science, math, and language. All of them went fairly well. Math was the only class with a seating chart, but it wasn't a terrible spot. I didn't see the sun boy in any of my classes and no one else attempted to talk to me. After language was lunch.

Like normal, I didn't eat anything. Instead, I sat outside under a tree listening to music. I didn't notice someone was approaching until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I barely jumped- lots of training allowed you to almost never get scared- and looked up. Sun boy was back.

He set his tray down and sat next to me. "Hey."

"What do you want?"

"Just to talk. You're not eating?"

"I'm not hungry." I never am. It's a miracle I'm still alive. When was the last time I ate? I thought back but couldn't pull up any times through the muddle of the move.

"Ok. What are you listening to?"

After a moment of hesitation, I unplugged my headphones, letting the music blast out. His face turned pale as he listened to the incoherent screams. I allowed myself a small smirk as the smile fell from his face. I plugged the headphones back in.

"That's… um… nice." He mumbled. He quickly regained his amiable demeanor. "What do you have next?"

I glanced at my schedule laying on my lap. I had memorized it days ago, but I still wanted affirmation. "Art."

"That's cool. I can't wait to see your masterpieces."

"Who said you could see."

"I did." He smirked at me.

"Whatever." I turned away from him and put my headphones back over my ears. He didn't try to talk to me for the rest of lunch.

Art was extremely boring. Due to being new to this school, I had been placed in Art I. This meant I was in the class with all the newbie freshman and failed teens. My experience obviously excelled above their own.

I guess I'll see if I can transfer to a different class. Then again I would have to talk to someone in order to do that. Maybe I would just stay in Art I.

After art was history then choir. I didn't want to join choir, but it was the only free elective left. I glanced at my map then looked around. All my other classes were fairly easy to find, but the choir room didn't seem to exist. I wandered to the wall where I could look at my map a little closer.

"Hey Nico. What are you looking for?"

"Nothing." I glanced up at sun boy, his smile almost blinding me. He stepped closer to me to glance at my schedule.

"Choir? Great. I have it too. Follow me." I grumbled as I followed. Why did he have to be so nosey? Plus I had to share another class with him? Maybe I could just skip.

"I didn't know you sing." Will mused.

"I don't."

"Well you will. I've been in choir since 5th grade, so I can always help."

"I don't need any help."

"Ok." He said, throwing his hands up in fake surrender.

After a couple minutes we magically appeared in the choir room. I internally screamed at myself. I hadn't paid attention to the directions at all. Hopefully I'll be able to find it by myself tomorrow.

The room was used for all music classes. The back wall was comprised of three large platforms covered in chairs, stands, and discarded instruments.

There were only a few other kids: 3 boys and 11 girls.

"Sheesh! The class is overflowing." Will gestured around the nearly empty room.

"I know right. This must be the first time in eight years we've had over 10 kids." Another boy said. Wait… they were being serious? I knew this was a small school, but sheesh. I mind puked as I realized what I had just thought. Will's vocabulary was wearing off on me at a dangerous level.

Will joined the crowd of students in the center of the classroom and I grudgingly followed. He introduced me to most of the students. Two of the girls were freshman, therefore Will hadn't met them yet. The names passed right through my head. I was terrible at remembering people. As I thought about this I realized I had easily remembered Will's name. Maybe due to how annoying he was.

One of the girls from the group popped out to me. I couldn't tell why. There was just something about her that seemed a little different. She was one of Will's friends, so maybe that was it.

Her name was Piper. She had choppy brown hair in a side braid. Beads and feathers were woven through. Her dark tanned skin seemed flawless. Not that I thought she was pretty. I'm just stating a fact.

As we were talking she mentioned a guy quite a few times. Some boy named Jason. After a few awkward moments I asked about him.

She looked a little ashamed at forgetting me. "He's my boyfriend. He doesn't go here, he goes to Jupiter High."

Jupiter high was the other school nearby. It was a lot bigger than Camp Half. Also, what was with the school names. They were just so bad.

A few seconds after answering my question the bell rang. I looked at Will questionably. He didn't move to a seat and instead stood, talking. None of the other students moved, although the freshman students looked as confused as me.

A strict looking man entered the room from a side door I hadn't noticed. It must be his office. The man had blonde curly hair and chiseled features. He had piercing blue eyes with a matching blue shirt. His tan skin and lightly freckled face reminded me of sun boy's. Then again all surfer looking boys seemed to same to me. The man's styled features and confidence made him seem like a model, yet here he was, teaching a group of moody kids how to sing.

"Welcome to choir. You may call me Apollo. Now line up, first next to the piano. Chop chop." He sat at the piano bench as the students rushed to line up. Will decided he wanted to be first in line. My soul filled with regret as I followed him. There was just something comforting about being by someone you know.

As we shuffled to the line Will leaned down to me. "Don't worry." He whispered. "He always acts like this the first day. Thinks it makes the kids think better of him or something. He's actually really nice."

We ran through a few drills: tongue twisters and chords. Then he called to Will and had him stand next to the bench.

"Let's get started." He played a low note, then had Will run through the solfege. Each time Will got to doe Apollo played the next note and Will went an octave higher. His voice was extremely shaky on the low notes, barely hitting them. He got better as he went higher, easily getting into the alto range. His voice died again an octave above middle c.

"Same as always Will. Next!" Will moved to the seats while I hesitantly walked forward. I closed my eyes for a moment, pretending no one else was here. Then I got ready to sing.

Will's POV

Nico seemed a wreck. He looked terrified. As he got to the bench he paused and seemed to calm a bit. I leaned forward in my chair as Apollo played the first note.

Nico had said he wasn't a singer, but then again he seemed to play down a lot of his abilities. There was a chance he was terrible, but I had a feeling he was good. Boy was I wrong.

As he sang the note Apollo held out a hand to stop him. Nico's face turned even more pale, obviously worried. Then Apollo played another note an entire octave lower.

My eyebrows shot up as Nico hit the note. He was a little shaky but could hit the note. I don't think I've ever been in a choir class with a bass that could go that low.

Nico continued to sing higher, knowing every single word.

He continued to go higher, finally ending at high e. 2 notes higher than me. His face turned a bright red as he squeaked out f and Apollo sent him away.

He shuffled over to me, his face still a bright red.

I yelled as quietly as possible. "Bro! That was freaking awesome. You're amazing! Holy cow!"

"Shut up Solace," Apollo called. "You can praise your boyfriend later." Nico's face turned an even brighter red at the nickname.

"We're not-"

"Sorry 'Pollo." I grabbed Nico's elbow and pulled him down next to me. We watched as the other 13 students tried out. All together it only took about 20 minutes.

Nico's POV

"Good job students. Some of you weren't terrible, you may now speak. Your parts will be posted tomorrow. Goodbye." And with that Apollo went into the office.

Will immediately turned to me. "You said you couldn't sing."

"So?"

"Boy, you can more than sing." Piper draped herself across the chair next to mine. "You're like a singing god or something."

I felt myself blush at the compliment. "I'm not that good," I muttered.

Piper sighed. "Boy, you need to learn to take a compliment."

"Ok," I said, hoping they would drop the subject.

"So, how were your guy's classes?" Will asked.

"Ugh," Piper groaned." I only have one class with one of my friends."

"How? You're friends with half the school?"

"Not close friends. Leo's in my math class. That's it."

"I'm not one of your close friends." Will put a hand on his chest and jerked back in fake hurt.

"You know what I mean," Piper said, leaning over me to punch Will on the arm. Will laughed and turned to me.

"How about you Nico? Make any friends?"

"No."

"Don't worry." Piper slung an arm over my shoulder. "I'm sure you'll have more than enough friends by the end of the week. I pushed her arm off of me and thought "I already have more than enough friends". Why couldn't they just leave me alone?

I dug through my bag to grab my sketchbook. If I couldn't physically leave, I might as well mentally leave. Unfortunately, I turned to a page that had a mostly finished sketch.

Piper leaned over my shoulder and screeched "oh my gosh! Is there anything you aren't good at?"

"Life," I mumbled, flipping to a new page. Will laughed at my comment.

Just then one of the other boys walked up, distracting both of them. I drew until class ended.

I quickly packed my bag and left, exiting the building through the nearest door.

Strangely Will chased after me. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Um… home?"

"Yeah… it was a joke." I stared at him blankly.

"Whatever." We started walking again. "Soooo where do you live?"

"Stalker."

"Ha. I guess that is kinda stalkerish. I just wanted to know if we could walk home together."

"My dad's picking me up." His face fell.

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow then." His face brightened again.

"Bye."

"Bye." He waved to me before running to a boy with dark wavy hair.

I turned away and started walking. Yes. I had lied. My dad would never be able to pick me up. I just didn't want to walk with Mr. Smiles-a-Lot.

Almost an hour later I got to our house. I unlocked the door and ran to my room. Even though it was the first day of school I still had a few pages of homework.

After finishing I saw there were a few hours until my dad got home, so I played video games for the rest of the afternoon.

He got home from work a little after 10. I was laying in my bed watching YouTube.

"Hey, Nico. How was school?"

"It wasn't terrible."

"Get any new friends?"

"One." Did Will count as a friend? And Piper?

"That's good. Have you had dinner yet?"

"Yep." I lied.

"Good. I'm going to eat then go to bed. See you tomorrow. Night."

"Night." Ever since we moved my dad's been having trouble finding a good job. Right now he was working 3 shifts every day, and it completely drained him. I wanted to help, but we had mutually decided it would be best if I didn't work.

One reason was that my dad wanted me to focus completely on school. With how poor we were, we wouldn't be able to afford me going to college. This meant the only way I could go was if I got a scholarship.

The second reason was my mental health. I have more than a few issues, and my father wanted me to have the easiest life I could.

This was why he spent 16 hours of the day working, while I spent most of my time alone.


	4. Chapter 3: Breakfast

The next morning I woke up to the smell of bacon. I wandered downstairs to find my father in the kitchen cooking.

"I thought you had work?"

"They're opening a little later today so I decided to make breakfast. Come. Eat." He motioned to a chair and set a plate at my spot.

"I'm not really-" my father looked at me expectantly as I paused. "Nevermind." I sat and started to eat.

It was good food: bacon, eggs, toast, and orange juice. While we ate my father talked. He told me about interesting people he had met at work and all the strange products he had shelved the day before. Once we were almost done my father turned the conversation to me.

"Tell me about your friend."

"Hmm? Oh yeah." I set down my fork and swallowed the food in my mouth. "His name's Will. He's in choir and homeroom with me."

"Oh?" My father raised his eyebrow at me. "Is he cute?"

"Dad!"

"I'm just saying." My father threw his hands in the air. I groaned and put my head on the table. Ever since coming out to my dad as gay he'd try to set me up with every boy he saw. At least he was supportive.


	5. Chapter 4: Nothing's Wrong

After my dad left I puked. I didn't want to. It's not like I forced myself to. I just wasn't used to eating.

Most of the time I could only eat a small snack a day. The meal I had had this morning was like a medieval banquet.

I was able to calm my stomach enough to keep the rest of my breakfast down.

After cleaning myself off I left for school. I was almost 20 minutes late, but I didn't care. It was just homeroom after all.

I entered the class and headed straight for my desk. "Nice to see you, Mr. di Angelo. Could you please explain why you are late?" Mr. Chiron asked.

"I accidentally slept in." I lied.

"Alright. Just remember that if you're late 2 more times in my class you'll get a lunch detention."

"Alright." I sat in my chair and stared out the window. It was a bright day. Almost as bright as the person currently poking me in the back.

He leaned forward, his breath tickling the back of my neck. "Hey, Nico. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"C'mon. Something's obviously wrong. Just tell me."

"It's nothing," I said a bit louder.

"Boys? Would you like to share with the class?"

"No. Sorry Mr. Chiron." Will replied.

He left me alone the rest of the period but attacked me as soon as the bell rang. Like, he literally jumped on top of me in the middle of the classroom.

I fell to the ground from the sudden weight, and possibly twisted my ankle.

"What are-"

"Nico!" He pinned my arms at my sides so I couldn't move. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing!"

"Tell me!"

"Nothing is wrong!"

"Just tell me!"

"It's nothing!"

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Aha! So you do admit something is wrong then." I groaned and laid my head on the floor.

"Will. Could you please stop abusing Nico?" Mr. Chiron walked up to us.

"Sorry, sir. I'm just trying to fulfill my duties of making sure everyone's safe."

"I don't think tackling him to the ground counts as keeping him safe."

"That's a good point." Will jumped up and offered a hand to me. "Truce?"

I got up on my own and left without saying a word.


	6. Chapter 5: Language

In language, we were told to get in groups of 2-3 to start some book assignment. I watched as all the friends excitedly paired up. There were a few hurt feelings as friends were kicked out of their pack. I was the only person left.

I looked around the class and saw the teacher had left. This meant I would have to talk to the students in order to join a group.

As I stood a girl with light blonde curls and piercing (almost deadly) grey eyes walked up to me. "You're Nico, correct?" She asked.

"Yes," I said confused.

"Will told us about you. Would you like to join our group?" She gestured to a boy with black wavy hair that obviously needed a trim. Under his long bangs were startling sea-green eyes. I realized he was the boy Will had talked to yesterday.

I agreed to join the group and we walked over to the boy. As we neared I saw he was trying (and failing) to stack pencils on top of each other. The girl grabbed the pencils before sitting next to him.

"Hey!" he said, trying to grab the pencils back.

"Nope." She stuck her tongue out at him. I warily sat down across from them.

"My names Annabeth. This is Percy." The girl, Annabeth, said.

"Nice to meet you… and you are?" Percy said.

"That's Nico you seaweed brain!" Annabeth said, whacking Percy in the head with her paper.

"Wise girl." He said back.

"Idiot"

"Nerd"

As they threw insults at each other I looked over the packet the teacher had passed out. Each group would be assigned a book. We then needed to read through it and create a presentation explaining the meanings throughout the story. It would be fairly simple, although it was a couple month long project.

I turned to the back page and looked at the list of books. I'd already read half of them. The other half wasn't too different. It would be easy to read whatever we were assigned.

We spent the rest of the period talking about how we wanted to do the assignment. We finally decided we would create a powerpoint on Google slides, and message each other ideas through that. We didn't know our book yet as the teacher never returned.


End file.
